Misuse of Magic
by Kryptonite
Summary: PG-13 for violence. Another idea I got in the car (I'd finished Lady Knight). Short one-shot piece about a new mage-girl who will be staying with someone rather unexpected. Enjoy and please R/R, thanks!


Misuse of Magic  
  
Kryptonite  
  
A/N: Another brilliant flash while I was in the car... I should go on drives more often :) Anyway, I got the first part of the idea in the eating hall when I was in the car the rest kind of flowed from my fingers as I watched 'The Emperor's New Groove.' Any and all feedback is welcomed; just try to keep it constructive. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
The war with Scanra was over, much to everyone's joy and delight. The mood was light as the knights, pages, squires and teachers talked and chatted easily over their dinners. The doors to the hall opened on a young girl with dirty limp brown hair just past her shoulders. She walked quietly down the hall, trying not to draw attention but drawing it anyway. She shuffled quietly to Lord Wyldon's seat and handed him a rolled parchment.  
  
He looked at the parchment, flipping it over and around trying to find a seal but finding only the plain black ribbon holding it. " Might I inquire as to who sent this letter?"  
  
The girl simply shook her head, never lifting her eyes from the ground. Her whole body was tense as if she expected to get hit at any moment. Kel and her year-mates kept their eyes riveted on the girl as did everyone else in the hall.  
  
" Why not?" Lord Wyldon's voice was quiet and dangerous, a tone rarely used with anyone but when it was, you had better watch out. The girl seemed to realize this and took an involuntary step back.  
  
" It's signed on the inside, you'll see. I'm not supposed to speak milord. Please." The girl's quiet voice begged Lord Wyldon. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the girl's bent head, shadowing her face from his piercing gaze. Her head suddenly whipped around, hair flying around her head, eyes wide with fear. The hall watched as her eyes turned into dinner plates.  
  
" No." The one whispered word sounded like a gunshot in the total silence of the large hall. The pounding of her feet followed the sound as she bolted between the tables to the door. Her feet skidded as she tried to stop her body from going forward as the doors opened to a mage.  
  
" You were not to speak my dear." The man's hand flew up, palm towards the girl as her feet flew from the ground. The now visible jewel around her neck was pulsing bright purple as she started choking, the mages hand closing into a fist.  
  
" My name, Lord Wyldon was indeed in the letter but since you seem so intent on knowing it from this child I'll tell you. Lord Master Mage of Carthak, Kerone." The mage swept an elegant bow, his fist never unclenching as the girl hung in mid-air, scrabbling at her throat.  
  
" Put her down this instant." Wyldon command, all but leaping from his seat. Sparks started to fly from the girl's fingers and a scream tore from her throat, echoing throughout the hall. Everyone stared in horror as the girl's air supply was used up by her screams of pain.  
  
" Nifty little spell that was. Turns this peasant brats magic in on herself." The mage chuckled darkly as his eyes shined in glee.  
  
" She's a mage?" The girl was gasping for air, silent as before. " How can you do this to a mage?!"  
  
" She's a peasant's youngest daughter. Of no concern to anyone." Everyone was silent until an audible 'thud' was heard from behind the mage's body. Neal's eyes blazed and everyone saw the sword hilt that brought the pompous mage down.  
  
" Someone help me get this collar off." Neal spoke into the silent hall. Dom moved before anyone could lift a finger and slid on his knees next to her head. Neal's emerald magic flowed from his finger tips into the collar as Dom tried to break the leather thong with his dagger.  
  
The jewel flashed a brilliant purple, blinding onlookers, before it shattered into a million pieces. The girl's body shined a brilliant color, sparks jumping between point to point on her skin.  
  
" Come on, breathe." Neal's magic continued to flow into the girl's body as her magic raged wildly over her skin. The girl's eyes shot open and she took a deep shuddering breath before once more losing consciousness.  
  
*Week Later*  
  
" How's our newest mage?" Kel asked upon entering the girl's, Mara's, room. The girl turned her shining healthy face towards the door.  
  
" She's doing well." Neal answered for the girl.  
  
" I'll be able to go home soon." She answered, happiness bubbling into her voice.  
  
" Are you sure you want to? You're more than welcome here." A new voice answered from behind Kel. Prince Roald was standing in the door, leaning against the frame.  
  
" Yes I am. I need to find my family." Neal rested a hand on her shoulder telling her not to even think about getting up. " Don't worry. I'm still tired." She smiled easily at the man before two newcomers, the Yamani lovers of Neal and Roald, came into the room.  
  
" We'll be right there." Neal and Roald planted a kiss on the girl's cheeks before turning back to a silent staring Mara.  
  
" Something wrong?"  
  
" Just get out." Her usually pleasant demeanor was now cold and angry. Kel eyed the girl noticing a similarity between how she was acting and how Kel herself sometimes acted.  
  
" What is it?" Neal asked, being his usual oblivious self, moving closer to the bedside. Kel intercepted him before Mara could use her magic on the foolish boy.  
  
" Out, out, everyone out." Kel all but roared at the other four. Quieter, she added, " I'll be just down the hall if you need me." Kel stepped out, closing the door after her and waited a few seconds. Muffled sobs sounded from behind it.  
  
" What was that for? Something was obviously wrong in there." Kel spun around and grabbed Neal's ear between her thumb and index finger, pinching it, pulling his head closer to the ground.  
  
" Yes. But you are not going to go in there and find out what do you understand?"  
  
" Yes, yes now let me go." He wailed. Kel released her grip on his ear, leaving it a bright red. The four drifted off down the hall, talking aimlessly. Kel waited a few moments before going back into Mara's room.  
  
" It's your family, isn't it?" Kel asked quietly, closing the door silently behind her. Mara wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled.  
  
" Yes, it is. I'm not going to find them the way I left them." Kel moved quietly to the bed and wrapped her arms around Mara's light frame.  
  
" You are more than welcome here."  
  
" I have no where else to go." She said emptily. Kel didn't say anything as the two sat in silence.  
  
*Two Days Later*  
  
" Mara will be staying here until she gets her powers under control. After that, who knows?" Lord Wyldon answered Kel's question as vaguely as possible.  
  
" I guess that's the best I can hope for."  
  
" Yes Mindelan, it is. Now good night." Lord Wyldon, or the Stump as students called him, watched as Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan walked out of his office.  
  
" You were saying, milord?" Mara's quiet voice sounded from inside his cabinet. The door creaked open to reveal her solemn face.  
  
" How would you feel about becoming my ward? You'd train here until your gift was under control then you would go to my home and live there." Mara's head dipped to the ground as she thought, a by-product of her treatment at the hands of her previous master.  
  
" I'd like that very much sir." Her face was lit up in a grin when Wyldon could see her face again.  
  
" Good, now go back to your room and get some rest." Mara nodded sharply before walking out the door, a smile never leaving her lips.  
  
' From mistreated magical servant to a blossoming mage-girl. Who would'a guessed that everything would have turned out so well?' Mara's thought echoed in Lord Wyldon's mind and her own as the two went to bed, content and safe. 


End file.
